M.O.A.B.
:For the similar 25 killstreak in Modern Warfare 2, see Tactical Nuke. The ('M'assive 'O'rdnance 'A'ir 'B'last, or 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll 'B'ombs [slang]) is a 25 kill-streak reward featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The M.O.A.B. is obtainable with any Strike Package. http://bit.ly/tPAe9D Overview The M.O.A.B. is similar to the Tactical Nuke seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is earned by getting a 25 kill streak (24 with Hardline), not including Strike Package kills - kills achieved through Pointstreaks do not count towards the M.O.A.B. Also, unlike with the other pointstreaks in the Support Package, the player must not die in order to obtain M.O.A.B. Unlike the Tactical Nuke in Modern Warfare 2, its detonation won't end the game. Instead, the M.O.A.B. will kill every enemy player no matter where they are on the map. The blast also causes an EMP effect, eliminating all enemy equipment, electronics and pointstreaks for one minute. A player that calls in a M.O.A.B. will also unlock Double XP for the remainder of that match for their entire team. The explosion litters the map with dust and a red tint that remains for the rest of the game,simliar to the Nuke effect on the map, even if another M.O.A.B. is called in. It is highly recommended to use the Specialist Strike Package, as it will greatly improve the player's chances of obtaining the 24 kills needed for it (normally 25, but the Specialist Package gives you Hardline, meaning you acquire it one kill earlier). Hardline is also automatically incorporated into the pointstreak when the Specialist Bonus is acquired, or even earlier depending on what perks are selected. Trivia *Players will be awarded the "Toxic" callsign title after dying from a M.O.A.B., similar to Modern Warfare 2 where one was given the same title when killed by a Tactical Nuke. *There is a callsign title in Modern Warfare 2 called "MOAB" unlocked after completing the "Ultimate Sacrifice" challenge. *When a M.O.A.B. is used in the killcam, it will show the M.O.A.B. owner's first person view. *The M.O.A.B. does not kill friendlies. *When viewing the killcam after being killed by the M.O.A.B., the map will always appear with the red tint the M.O.A.B. creates, even if it takes place before the detonation. *There are challenges for getting the M.O.A.B., but they cannot be viewed in the Challenges section. *The acquisition sound for the M.O.A.B. is the same as the Tactical Nuke. *The countdown sound in the Wii version is the same as the Tactical Nuke from Modern Warfare 2. *If you're using Hardline Pro, and you are on a 23 killstreak, and get two assists, you will acquire a M.O.A.B. Then, if you get another kill while still on the same streak, you will receive a second M.O.A.B. (confirmed) *No matter what game mode you play, (except those in private matches set to no killstreaks) you will get a M.O.A.B. References and External Links *M.O.A.B. Gameplay Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Killstreak Rewards